Another School Life and That Girl
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Hal luar biasa terjadi pada diri seorang pemuda Jerman yang merubah kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja, ditambah dengan Magic Club


Author : REMAKE! REMAKE FANFIC LAMAAAAA

Alfred : author udah menggila

Author banyak fanfic bertumpuk TwT

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, OC fem! Indonesia punya entah siapa dan cerita punya saya~**

**Warning : nggak ada?**

* * *

Di tanah dimana HetaSchool berdiri, sebenarnya tanah antara dua sisi. Kedua sisi dunia yang jika digambarkan seperti cermin. Satu indah dan normal, dunia kita sedangkan sisi lainnya jauh dari kata biasa. Sisi satunya kau bisa temukan makhluk-makhluk mitos dari berbagai negara, dari Vampir hingga kuntilanak . Tunggu, kuntilanak? Tidak elit sekali!

Oh, kalian ingin tahu darimana sebenarnya sisi tidak normal ini berasal? Ada sebuah legenda setempat mengatakan sebuah pintu kegelapan. Jika seseorang menyentuhnya, kekuatan hingga keabadian akan berada dalam genggaman. Namun, konsekuensinya jika terbuka semuanya akan ditelan kegelapan.

Seseorang telah membuka gerbang itu, menyebabkan para makhluk kegelapan berkeliaran mencari mangsa yang pada umumnya manusia. Tapi, karena sebuah perjanjian. Tak semua makhluk menjadikan manusia incaran. Bahkan beberapa mencoba menghentikan terbukanya pintu itu terbuka lagi.

Karena, jika terbuka, dunia akan dipenuhi kegelapan dan semuanya musnah.

**…**

Dua laki-laki berbeda ciri fisik namun berpenampilan ditambah aksen bicara yang sama sedang asyiknya mengobrol. Saat itu sudah malam, sehingga cukup sepi di HetaSchool ini. Sebenarnya mereka tak mau kembali ke asrama malam-malam, tapi karena kegiatan tambahan mereka keluar saat langit sudah gelap. Salah satu diantara keduanya yaitu sang kakak bernama Gilbert dengan cerewet bicara tentang macam-macam hal pada si adik.

Hingga sebuah gerakan menyambar cepat mengagetkan keduanya. Percakapan si kakak terhenti, adiknya menatap bingung. Dan makhluk tersebut muncul dihadapan mereka dengan keadaan menyeramkan. Darah menghiasi pakaian serta mukanya. Tapi, hanya dalam hitungan detik, makhluk tersebut hilang.

"Tadi apaan, _bruder_?" Tanya si adik bernama Ludwig

Gilbert hanya menatap bingung balik si adik, "memangnya aku tahu makhluk tidak awesome seperti itu?"

Mereka tak mempedulikan makhluk yang tiba-tiba datang dan pergi. Melanjutkan perjalanan, seketika terdengar beberapa kata 'tidak awesome!' muncul dari muut Gilbert. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai di asrama laki-Iaki dan dengan pelan menuju ruangan tempat tinggal. Berbeda dari si adik yang masuk bagaikan orang beradap, Gibert menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Hanya dibutuhkan beberapa saat untuk membuatnya mendengkur damai tanpa berganti baju.

Sebuah tangan bertemu muka, "_bruder…_"

Jauh dalam pikirannya, Ludwig masih merasa janggal terhadap makhluk atau mungkin manusia yang bisa bergerak secepat kilat. Ia makin penasaran karena darah menghiasi sebagaian besar tubuhnya. Dirinya memutuskan akan memeriksa keluar. Benda yang dipersiapkannya hanya telepon genggam serta sebuah lampu senter. Saat kakinya melangkah keluar, asrama laki-laki terasa sangat sepi.

"_Menurutku, makhluk tadi menuju hutan dekat sekolah… tapi firasatku mengatakan terlalu berbahaya, kesana atau tidak?_" pikir Ludwig bingung

Dan iapun memutuskan keluar dari asrama dan menuju hutan. Senternya sudah dinyalakan dan ia sedang dalam posisi siap-siap bertarung. Sebenarnya, di saku jas dalam terdapat revolver juga. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa ia memilikinya.

Sekelibat bayangan disertai angin melewatinya.

"SIapa itu? !" revolver keluar dari saku dan dipegang erat oleh tangan kiri

"Ahh… hanya pengihatanku sa-"

Akhirnya makhluk itu muncul dihadapan Ludwig, revolver mengacung ke kepala.

"Mau kau menembakku beberapa kali, kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Dan oh! Apa kau manusia?"

Ludwig menurunkan pistolnya, "_ja_, tentu saja! Memangnya mengapa?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong, keberadaan semua makhluk tercancam oleh penguasa kegelapan!"

"Itu bukan urusanku"

"Dan kau tak peduli melihat kakakmu serta si pemuda pecinta pasta tersiksa?"

Tatapan Ludwig menatap tajam.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Umm... hanya ada satu syarat, kau harus percaya kami ada dan jangan memberitahukan pada orang lain"

Ludwig terdiam.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik memulai ritualnya, apalagi aku tak mau berlama-lama disini"

Ludwig heran, ia sudah bertemu dengan hal yang dianggapnya hanya mitos. Lalu, apa itu? Sebuah lingkaran dengan symbol aneh? Baiklah, ini terlalu gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Vampir itu hanya memutar bola matanya, tapi tak mau menanggapi pertanyaan Ludwig. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah vampire tadi dengan cepat mendorong Ludwig ke lingkaran dan mulai berkomat-kamit entah tentang apa. Menyebabkan lingkaran tersebut bersinar.

Rasa sakit disekujur badan yang dirasakan Ludwig.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan, mungkin Arthur Kirkland atau saudara jauhku, Alexander Constantin bisa membantu."

Ludwig menutup mata, hingga kegelapan menelan kesadarannya.

**…**

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasa pusing seolah telah _hangover _yang pastinya hanya sekali terjadi dalam hidupnya tak membantu sama sekali. Tapi dirinya tahu kalau ada beberapa orang disekelilingnya. Sebenarnya banyak yang berasumsi kalau ia diserang penjahat, tapi Ludwig pernah ikut wajib militer di Amerika Serikat jadi tak mungkin mudah kalah.

"Wig! Lu…wig! Ludwig!" sebuah suara famiar

Akhirnya Ludwig mengusapkan mata, namun berakhir memegang kepala karena sakit.

"Aww! Auch! _Bruder_? !"

Si kakak menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Ini terakhir kali ditunjukkan saat dirinya hilang di sebuah festival.

"Dasar tidak _awesome_! Kau malah kehilangan kesadaran dan ditemukan dekat hutan!"

"_Es tut mir leid_, aku tadi malam bertemu vam-"

Tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup rapat karena ingat percakapan tadi malam.

"Tadi kau bertemu apa?"

"Ha-hanya burung hantu! Mungkin tadi aku terantuk batu hingga terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu , _bruder_"

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati!"

Kepala sekolah mereka mendatangi ruang perawatan. Membawa banyak buah-buahan untuk Ludwig.

"Kau tak apa-apa, bukan? Tadi malam?"

"Adikku bertemu burung hantu dan ia tak ingat mungkin terantuk atau menabrak sesuatu sehingga kehilangan kesadaran"

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Mr. Beilschmidt"

Ludwig mengangguk pelan, ia masih memproses kejadian tadi malam. Mungkinkah itu mimpi atau bukan.

* * *

Author : yo! Ngetik malem plus ngebut! Remake! Remake!

Emil : author, kenapa daritadi menggila

Author : soalnya saya kena WB, trus ujug-ujungnya ngeremake cerita sendiri karena kehabisan ide

Emil : *geleng-geleng kepala*

Author : hahahahaha! Saya bingung mau komentar apa, RnR, bitte?


End file.
